Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is an optical imaging technology that can generate non-invasive, real time, high-resolution cross sectional images of tissue structures. In many implementations, the images captured by OCT device have a micrometer resolution.
OCT devices can generate cross-sectional images of a patient's retina—providing a view of the different retinal layers. The cross-sectional images (also referred to as slices) can be useful in the diagnosis of retinal diseases and also in measuring the efficacy of treatments. In some cases, cross-sectional images near predetermined ocular structures, such as the fovea, can be the most important when making clinical decisions based on the cross-sectional images. The fovea can be important because the fovea includes a concentration of cones and rods.